


Rewrite the stars

by shescrazy



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shescrazy/pseuds/shescrazy
Summary: Rewrite the stars, but gay.
Relationships: Phillip Carlyle/W. D. Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Rewrite the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Recently, I watched The Greatest Showman, and I, as a fujoshi, started to ship W. D. with Phillip, but from what I saw, there is only one fanfic for this couple, so I decided to change that.

Phillip's head ached just thinking about it. Honestly, what was he thinking of holding W. D.'s hand in front of his parents?

Yes, his hand was soft and he was very handsome ... but a man! Phillip could never fall in love with a man, he would be a freak!

What to do? Give your parents a fuck and go to your loved one or follow your parents' boring rules and marry a woman they found at a party?

He doesn't even know how long it took to make the decision, but he soon found himself going after the man.

\- W. D ... - Phillip started when he saw the man sitting in the stands. - They are small-minded people ... - He tried to reach for her hand, but the man withdrew it quickly. - Why do you care what they think?

\- It's not just them. - W. D.'s voice was no more than a whisper. - You never had anyone looking at you the way your parents looked at me. The way everyone looks at us. - And got up.

"You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
I know you want me  
So don't keep saying our hands are tied  
You claim it's not in the cards  
Fate is pulling you miles away  
And out of reach from me  
But you're here in my heart  
So who can stop me if I decide  
That you're my destiny?"

Phillip approached the man, who seemed determined to ignore him.

"What if we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine  
Nothing could keep us apart  
You'd be the one I was meant to find"

"It's up to you, and it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be"

He grabbed W. D.'s waist and approached them both.

"So why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Maybe the world could be ours  
Tonight "  
"You think it's easy  
You think I don't want to run to you  
But there are mountains  
And there are doors that we can't walk through  
I know you're wondering why  
Because we're able to be  
Just you and me  
Within these walls  
But when we go outside  
You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all  
No one can rewrite the stars  
How can you say you'll be mine?  
Everything keeps us apart  
And I'm not the one you were meant to find  
It's not up to you  
It's not up to me  
When everyone tells us what we can be  
How can we rewrite the stars?  
Say that the world can be ours  
Tonight  
All I want is to fly with you  
All I want is to fall with you  
So just give me all of you  
It feels impossible (it's not impossible)  
Is it impossible?  
Say that it's possible  
How do we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine?  
Nothing can keep us apart  
'Cause you are the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you  
And it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
And why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Changing the world to be ours "

When it was over, Phillip felt like he was in the clouds, as if he had just woken up from a dream. W. D. moved closer, and sealed his lips, but soon parted them.

"You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
But I can't have you  
We're bound to break and my hands are tied "

Carlyle couldn't even react before the other man left where they were. His heart ached, W. D. kissed him! Why would he leave now? Phillip was frozen, until Barnum called him somewhere else, and with a broken heart, he followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it was not very good, and it was practically all the music, but who knows that makes other people write more fanfics, well, i would want this. ^^


End file.
